


Voices Carry

by emilyk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80s themed dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyk/pseuds/emilyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have been best friends for their whole life and are totally in love with one another, although neither of them will admit it. However, things change when Steve takes Brock Rumlow to an 80s themed dance and Bucky is only a teensy bit jealous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this while listening to Voices Carry by 'Til Tuesday because I'm total stucky trash. Anyways, enjoy!!

Bucky watched Steve absent-mindedly push his bangs away from his eyes as he focused on the sketch he was drawing for their art class. This is how Bucky spent most of his time in art class: staring at his best friend with probably the most love-sick puppy expression ever to grace a human face as well as spending the rest of the class napping, but it’s not his fault.

He was total shit at art, but excelled in every other class, especially history. Hell, he had a 4.0 GPA, was captain of the football team as well as debate team, starred in the school’s last two plays and co-founded the school’s first LGBTQIA+ club. Everyone was always surprised that the asthmatic art kid with the hipster clothes and a hard head was Bucky’s friend, but Steve was so much more than that to Bucky. Bucky loved Steve, he was his best friend since pre-school; Bucky’s world did not exist without Steve in it. It had always been that way. 

Bucky only enrolled in art to be close to Steve- and to fill a fine arts credit- but more so Steve. He liked to watch Steve as he guided his pencils over the coarse drawing paper with precision and the way he poked his pretty pink tongue out the tiniest bit when he was concentrating extra hard on something. Bucky was a total fool for him, the only problem was that Steve had no idea, even though Natasha pointed out that everyone else around them did.

Bucky sighed as he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair; Steve looked up at the noise and gave him a small smile before returning to his notepad, Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and he resisted the urge to grab the smaller boy by the shoulders and plant one on him.

The bell rang just after this and both he and Steve shuffled out of the classroom, Bucky carelessly shoving papers into his backpack, as Steve chatted away about something. Bucky was only half-listening because Steve had the cutest freckles on his nose and Bucky was trying to count them all.

“-and he asked me to the dance tonight and I was kind of weary at first, but then I decided to say yes, because why not…”

Bucky swore he got whip lash as he immediately snapped his attention to Steve who had kept on talking as he neatly placed his books in his locker, unaware of Bucky’s inner turmoil.

“What?” He said loudly, cutting Steve off mid-sentence.

“What?” Steve echoed, thrown off guard by Bucky’s interruption.

“You’re goin’ to the dance?” Bucky said quickly, his head trying to wrap around what Steve had just told him.

Steve rolled his eyes and grinned at Bucky.

“Were you even listening? I just said I was going to the dance.”

“With a date?” Bucky said, trying to keep a neutral face.

Steve eyed him wearily.

“Yeah, Brock asked me. You feeling okay?” Steve asked him with a worried face, he reached his hand up to feel Bucky’s forehead, but Bucky backed away from him on impulse and felt an uncomfortable heaviness settle over him at Steve’s hurt expression.

“Brock Rumlow? You’re goin’ to the dance with Brock Rumlow!?”

Brock Rumlow was a total meat head who only cared about football and getting laid, Bucky absolutely despised him and he thought Steve did too.

Steve nervously picked at a loose thread on the hem of his sweater, not meeting his friend’s eyes.

“Well…yeah…I mean, it’s not like anyone else asked me…” He mumbled, using his index finger to push his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

Steve met his eyes, looking at him expectantly, but Bucky didn’t know what to say.

When Bucky said nothing, Steve set his jaw and shut his locker closed.

“I’ll see ya at the dance, Buck.” He murmured half-heartedly and made his way to his last class.

Bucky couldn’t help but feel he’d messed up somehow and it left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
~~  
“Can you believe he’s goin’ to the dance with a creep like Brock Rumlow?” Bucky ranted as he paced his bedroom, running his hands through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles.

Natasha rose a perfectly plucked brow at him, watching his every move, she was lying on his bed looking on her laptop for inspiration for tonight’s dance. It was 80s themed and Natasha was very excited to try out some different makeup techniques. She loved practicing on Bucky because he didn’t complain as much as Clint did and Bucky was used to giving Nat what she wanted.

“James, why don’t you just grow a pair and tell Steve how you really feel about him, as fun as it is teasing you about it, it’s getting sad.”

Bucky shot her a glare and she smiled sweetly back at him.

“I can’t do that, Nat, what if it ruins our friendship? I can’t risk it.” He said, flopping down on the bed next to the red-head. “ ‘sides, he’s only got eyes for Rumlow….”

Natasha rolled her eyes at his dramatic behavior and sat up.

“You’re an idiot, now sit up properly, I’m going to make you look like a total 80s hunk.”

Bucky sat still on his bed with a pouty expression as Natasha hovered around him, running product through his hair. 

“Can I do your hair next?” Bucky asked, reaching up to touch his new hairstyle.

Natasha slapped his hand away and went to work on his outfit.

“Of course not.”

Bucky huffed, and looked at himself in the mirror as Natasha turned herself into a red-headed Madonna look-alike.

“I look like a d-bag.” Bucky commented at his pastel colored shirt and white suit-jacket.

“That’s the point.” Natasha said, as she sidled up next to him in all black and a pair of heels that could kill. Her hair was completely blown out and hair-sprayed to an inch of its life, total 80s glam.

“What do you think?” She asked, giving him a twirl.

“You look gorgeous, as always.” Bucky answered, grinning at her from behind his black wayfarers.

Natasha beamed at him as she grabbed his car keys and stalked out of the room, Bucky followed quickly behind.  
~~  
Bucky should have known this would be the shittiest night of his life and he honestly should have stayed home, but he didn’t and now he was leaning up the gym wall like a loser, drinking punch, and staring at Steve and Brock dance. It wasn’t fair, especially because Steve looked so good. Dressed up as an 80s style punk, a Metallica t-shirt and black acid wash jeans so tight Bucky was a little hot under the collar, he even temporarily colored his hair pink and smudged eyeliner around his eyes. Brock Rumlow didn’t deserve to dance and laugh with Steve like that, he didn’t even know Steve, not like Bucky did. Bucky was frowning into his punch as Natasha and Clint made their way over to him. 

“You look absolutely miserable.” Natasha stated, placing a lock of his hair that fell in his eyes back in its place, it fell again and Natasha just decided to leave it.

“Thanks, Nat, I appreciate the compliment.” He said sarcastically, finishing off his punch.

Clint, who was unsurprisingly dressed as the Terminator, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist and grinned at him.

“Why don’t you dance with me and ‘Tash, we are totally owning the dance floor!” He exclaimed, showing Bucky a few dance moves, one included the cabbage patch.

Bucky was about to decline, but the DJ, a cool guy named Sam who was dressed as Prince and on Bucky’s football team, changed the song to Michael Jackson’s “P.Y.T.” and Bucky perked up, grinning at the song choice.

Bucky nodded at them, he knew he was pouting like a big baby and maybe dancing would help get his mind off Steve and his gross date and lift his spirits.

They all made their way to the dance floor and Bucky started jumping around and dancing and he made his way through Footloose, Take on Me, and a RUN-DMC song before he heard a loud commotion. Bucky scanned the dancing crowd for the source of the yelling when he spotted Steve shoving Brock away from him. Bucky stopped dancing, he couldn’t hear what they were saying but Brock gave Steve the meanest look before walking away from him and out of the gym. Steve’s lip trembled and he locked eyes with Bucky for a second before quickly exiting the dance floor.

Bucky called his name and walked around the gym searching for a tiny pink-haired boy. He asked a couple of people lingering near the punch bowl if they had seen him, they waved vaguely near the bleachers and Bucky made his way over, spotting Steve sitting with his head in his hands.

Steve heard someone approach him and knew it was Bucky instantly.

It was always Bucky.

“Hey.” Bucky said carefully.

Steve didn’t answer him.

“Steve, are you ok?” Bucky asked, kneeling down so Steve would look at him.

“I feel like such a dumbass.” Steve mumbled, wiping away the eyeliner that had streaked his cheeks from the tears he begrudgingly let fall.

“You’re not a dumbass.” Bucky told him, pushing Steve’s bangs out of his eyes.

Steve stared at him.

“What was I thinking, going out with Brock Rumlow? He’s such an asshole! Like I would ever sleep with him!” Steve said with venom and lifting his chin in the air stubbornly.

Bucky swallowed down the intense anger he felt at Brock and gave his friend a small smile.

“You deserve so much better than that ass-hat.” Bucky told him truthfully, “You deserve someone who treats ya right.”

Steve looked at him for a minute, not saying anything, but then slowly cracked a smile.

“You’re always good to me, Buck.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a total putz,” Bucky said, missing the implication (not for the first time) and held his hand out to Steve, “Now dance with me.”

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his oblivious friend and grabbed his hand. Bucky dragged him onto the dancefloor, into the middle of the crowd. They both spotted Clint doing his best Flashdance impression and Steve and Bucky grinned at each other, about to start dancing to Jessie’s Girl when it ended and faded into a slower song.

Bucky stared at Steve like he didn’t know what to do and Steve rolled his eyes at him in that loving way that he seems to only do for Bucky.

“Put your hands on my waist, you jerk.”

Bucky grinned and did as he was told while ‘Til Tuesday’s “Voices Carry” echoed around the room.

“Happy now, punk?” Bucky teased.

Steve smiled at him.

“Very.”

Steve rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky pressed his cheek into Steve’s hair as they swayed to the music.

Steve pulled away from him and looked up at Bucky, his mouth parting.

“Steve?” He said softly.

Steve kept staring at him, his big blue eyes never looking away from Bucky, whose heart was beating incredibly hard and he knew his palms were hot and sweaty and his stomach was so full of butterflies he thought he might actually float away. Steve was so close to him and his scent was delicious and pure Steve and Bucky thought he just might do something really stupid and Steve just kept looking at him under his incredibly long lashes, and then his gaze dropped lower and rested on Bucky’s lips.

Bucky felt his pulse quicken even more and he unconsciously licked his lips, Steve’s eyes widened.

“Buck?” Steve spoke timidly, practically a whisper.

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky managed to reply, his throat had gone dry.

“…can I…” He trailed off, bit his lip nervously.

“Can you what?” Bucky prompted, conscious of the goose bumps on his arms.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, staring Bucky right in the eyes and next thing Bucky knew he was nodding vigorously and then Steve’s sweet mouth was on his and Bucky was seeing stars and his whole body lit up like a damn Christmas tree, and he kissed Steve for so long he thought he might pass out from lack of air.

Steve pulled back first, breathing heavily, and looking at Bucky with the most loving expression and he was grinning and glowing and was so beautiful, so Bucky kissed him again, cradling his jaw between his hands.

He heard people cheering around them and pulled back to see Natasha, Clint, and a few other friends clapping and even heard a “Finally!” from Sam at the DJ booth as he played an upbeat love song.

Steve laughed, a pink blush flushing his cheeks, he stepped closer to Bucky and pressed his forehead to his.

“I love ya, Buck.”

Bucky felt his heart swell.

“I love ya, too, Stevie.”

And then Steve kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, it's much appreciated!


End file.
